


План

by Ingunn, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего бы не случилось, если бы у Джареда по пьяной лавочке не открылся словесный понос, а ещё Бонни Тайлер не была бы такой зашибенной певицей, Чад с Мишей — грёбаными сталкерами, а Дженсен Эклз — любовью всей жизни Джареда Падалеки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	План

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539058) by [plirio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plirio/pseuds/plirio). 



Как и большинство историй из тех, которые Джаред ни за что не расскажет своей маме, потому что заканчиваются они всегда одинаково — он сидит в одних труселях и сетует на свою непутёвую жизнь, — эта тоже началась с Чада и Миши. Во всём виноваты они и только они. Хотя справедливости ради нужно заметить, что, может, ничего бы вообще не случилось, если бы у Джареда по пьяной лавочке не открылся словесный понос, а ещё Бонни Тайлер не была бы такой зашибенной певицей, Чад с Мишей — грёбаными сталкерами, а Дженсен Эклз — любовью всей жизни Джареда Падалеки.  
  
***  
  
Всё началось с того, что Джаред допустил непростительную ошибку, надравшись в хлам на пятничной вечеринке и выложив друзьям как на духу, что в кофейне в юго-восточной части кампуса работает обаятельный старшекурсник с веснушчатым носом и зелёными глазами, который по четвергам всегда наливает Джареду дополнительную порцию эспрессо, будто знает, что по средам тот работает допоздна, и хоть Джаред даже не знает, как зовут этого парня, им совершенно точно суждено быть вместе. Миша в ответ лишь вяло кивнул, будучи не в состоянии издавать членораздельные звуки, а Чад, как и положено соседу по комнате и настоящему другу, окрестил Джареда размазнёй.  
  
Собственно, чего и следовало ожидать. Расскажи друзьям о своей тайной страсти — получи статус размазни, а с утра в довершение всего огреби неслабое похмелье. Продолжай и дальше в том же духе, учись, ходи на лекции, а каждый четверг улыбайся, как полный идиот.  
  
Однако в субботу, когда Джаред, зарывшись в одеяло, хомячил противопохмельные буррито, стараясь жевать как можно тише, чтобы ненароком не взорвалась голова, в комнату ввалились Чад с Мишей, выглядящие возмутительно свежо и, судя по всему, совершенно не страдающие похмельем, и радостно рухнули прямо на постель Джареда, подмяв его под себя.  
  
— У нас есть план, — фальшиво улыбаясь, с ходу заявил Миша. Джаред поёжился. — Мы знаем, как помочь тебе с твоей проблемой.  
  
— Раздеваться не буду, — моментально отозвался Джаред с набитым ртом.  
  
— Пока обойдёмся без этого.  
  
— Но в конце концов всё равно придётся, — заметил Чад. — В одежде у тебя вряд ли получится себя смазать. А этот чувак Эклз уж точно не сможет ничего засунуть в твою задницу.  
  
— Не надо мне ничего совать в задницу. Сегодня предел моих мечтаний — сидеть дома, есть буррито и проклинать похмелье, — пробурчал Джаред, прекрасно сознавая, что ведёт себя, как капризный ребёнок. — И что ещё за Эклз?  
  
— Чувак из кофейни, — сказал Миша и стащил у Джареда начос. — Его зовут Дженсен Эклз.  
  
— Запомни это имя, наверняка тебе захочется написать его в своём дневнике и нарисовать вокруг кучу сердечек, — предложил Чад, жуя одно из Джаредовых буррито.  
  
— Я не веду дневник, — буркнул Джаред, хотя это совершенно не соответствовало истине. — А откуда вы узнали его имя?  
  
— Оно написано на бейджике на его фартуке, — ухмыльнулся Миша. — Полагаю, ты слишком увлёкся, глядя ему в глаза и напевая про себя строчки из «Total Eclipse of the Heart», чтобы заметить бейджик. С его именем.  
  
— Это же классика, — поспешил оправдаться Джаред. — Меня другое волнует. Почему вы так озабочены тем, чтобы нас с ним свести?  
  
— Твоя личная жизнь серая и унылая, — объяснил Миша. — Ты постоянно ноешь. Тебе явно необходима помощь профессионала.  
  
— Кроме того, эта чёртова песня нагоняет жуткую тоску, — добавил Чад.  
  
— Это классика!  
  
***  
  
_План Чада и Миши, как устроить Джареду секс с Дженсеном Эклзом._  
  
Гениальный план, состоящий из пяти простых шагов, уместился на небольшом листке бумаги. Сверху даже осталось место, куда прилепили размытое фото Дженсена. Так, на всякий случай.  
  
С понедельника по пятницу Дженсен работал в кофейне «У Янто» в утреннюю смену. После обеда у него были занятия. По субботам он работал весь день, а вечером ходил в бар прямо возле кампуса, недалеко от которого и жил. («Господи боже мой, да вы, парни, грёбаные сталкеры», — ужаснулся Джаред, переварив вываленную на него информацию.) Ладно, по крайней мере, теперь ему было с чего начать.  
  
***  
  
_Пункт первый: пойти в бар и угостить его пивом._  
  
Они заняли столик в углу, и Миша, будучи самым взрослым из троицы, заказал пиво. Дженсена всё ещё не было, и чем дольше тянулось ожидание, тем сильнее нервничал Джаред. Чад решил, что можно попытаться отвлечь его чем-нибудь съедобным, обычно такой метод срабатывал безотказно. Однако едва тарелка с аппетитными куриными крылышками появилась на столе, Джаред поднял глаза и увидел, как в бар входит Дженсен. В компании ещё шестерых человек.  
  
— Твою ж налево, — озвучил Миша общую мысль. — Почему мы не подумали, что он может прийти с друзьями?  
  
— Всё, я пошёл домой, — моментально стушевался Джаред.  
  
— Что, решил поджать яйца и сбежать? — ехидно поинтересовался Чад. — Даже не мечтай.  
  
— Дождёшься, пока он подойдёт к бару, чтобы сделать заказ, и угостишь пивом, — поддержал друга Миша. — Или я куплю тебе пиво, а ты его угостишь. И пусть потом меня посадят как организатора твоих сексуальных похождений.  
  
— Любовных похождений, — поправил Джаред.  
  
— Да пофигу, — оборвал его Чад. — В любом случае сбежать мы тебе не дадим.  
  
— Во всём нужно видеть хорошие стороны. По крайней мере, теперь мы точно знаем, что Дженсен не гомофоб. — Миша кивнул в сторону столика, где расположилась компания Дженсена. Двое парней — один лысый, а второй — довольно симпатичный качок — откровенно строили друг другу глазки.  
  
— Ну и что с того, если мы всё равно не знаем, гей ли он сам, — резонно заметил Джаред.  
  
— Когда ты предложишь ему засунуть член в твою задницу, мы сразу узнаем, — нашёлся Чад.  
  
— И что тебе моя задница всё покоя не даёт? У тебя точно какие-то проблемы, надо бы к доктору записаться.  
  
— В другой раз, — прервал их Миша. — Дженсен встаёт!  
  
Дженсен направлялся к бару в компании какого-то длинноволосого парня, они что-то оживлённо обсуждали и смеялись. Несмотря на то, что приятель Дженсена был невысокого роста, выглядел он весьма грозным, словно злодей из вестерна, который мог не только пообещать кокнуть Джареда, но и с успехом осуществить свою угрозу.  
  
— Это Кристиан Кейн, его сосед по комнате. Кейн играет в группе, я видел их клипы на ютюбе, — вспомнил Миша.  
  
— Ты меня пугаешь, чувак. С твоими способностями ЦРУ однозначно должны предложить тебе работу. Или арестовать, — сообщил Джаред.  
  
— Я отвлеку его, а ты действуй. — Миша цапнул Джареда за локоть и потащил к бару. — Чад, сиди здесь и не смей трогать моё пиво.  
  
— Ничего не могу обещать, — поиграл бровями Чад, допивая свой бокал.  
  
Вообще-то Джаред вовсе не был стеснительным, наоборот, он сам всегда первым начинал беседу и легко её поддерживал, искренне интересуясь собеседником и располагая его к себе. Поэтому он решил начать как обычно. Оперся о барную стойку рядом с Дженсеном, который пытался привлечь внимание бармена, и сказал:   
  
— Привет! Ты же тот самый чувак из кофейни.  
  
В ответ Дженсен ожидаемо улыбнулся, и Джаред в тот же миг напрочь забыл, как вести светские беседы. В голове остались одни веснушки. Ну ёперный театр!  
  
— Обычно меня называют Дженсен, — Дженсен протянул руку. — А ты тот самый четверговый бука, верно?  
  
— Бука?  
  
— Ну да. Обычно у людей плохое настроение с утра по понедельникам. А у тебя по четвергам, — заключил Дженсен с улыбкой.  
  
— О… — На большее Джареда не хватило. Он открыл рот, закрыл его, снова открыл, но так и не смог выдавить из себя ни звука.  
  
Дженсен продолжал смотреть на него, очевидно ожидая ответа. А у Джареда все мысли вертелись вокруг веснушек. Он беспомощно огляделся по сторонам, не зная, что сказать. Миша не обращал на него внимания, увлечённо беседуя с другом Дженсена. Чад помахал ему и сделал жест, будто пьёт, а потом изобразил что-то до ужаса напоминающее глубокий минет. Джаред чуть не подавился.  
  
— Эй, с тобой всё нормально? — засмеялся Дженсен.  
  
— Эм, ага. Думаю, да, — пробормотал Джаред. — Я не четверговый бука, просто по средам я допоздна работаю в приюте для животных и не высыпаюсь. А рано утром мне нужно на занятия, так что, может, я и кажусь букой, но только с виду. Вообще-то я никогда не ворчу по утрам. Я ворчу только когда хочу есть. Мой сосед по комнате Чад — вот уж кто действительно ворчун, но ты его, скорее всего, не знаешь. Он терпеть не может кофе. Предпочитает «Ред Булл», отраву, которую точно не стоит пить по утрам.  
  
Дженсен пристально взглянул на него.  
  
— Это точно.  
  
— Извини. Я… — с языка едва не слетело «пялился на твои веснушки как ненормальный». — Я просто…  
  
— Что будете заказывать, мальчики? — прервал заикания Джареда бармен.  
  
Джаред бросил полный отчаяния взгляд на Мишу, но тот так увлёкся разговором с другом Дженсена, что ничего вокруг не замечал. Нечего было и думать привлечь его внимание. Дженсен заказал на свою компанию пива, похлопал Джареда по плечу и исчез со словами:   
  
— Увидимся, четверг.  
  
— Будете что-нибудь заказывать? — повторил бармен.  
  
— Обожаю веснушки, — пробормотал Джаред.  
  
— К сожалению, в меню их нет.  
  
_Пункт первый — провален._  
  
***  
  
_Пункт второй: флиртовать с ним в кофейне._  
  
Этот план был намного лучше уже потому, что здесь Джареду не требовалась Мишина помощь. Впрочем, в случае провала винить можно будет тоже только себя. Прэлестно.  
  
Утром в понедельник, перед тем, как идти в кофейню, Джаред принял душ. Ему хотелось выглядеть прилично. Нужно было произвести впечатление на Дженсена, стать для него весёлым и приятным собеседником, который сначала думает, а потом уж говорит.  
  
Сейчас он зайдёт, закажет кофе и свежую выпечку, извинится за своё несвязное бормотание в баре и пригласит Дженсена на свидание. Именно. Немного флирта. Свидание. Свадьба. Отличный план!  
  
— Что будете заказывать? — спросила рыжеволосая девушка, которая определённо не была Дженсеном.  
  
— Эм… А Дженсен здесь? — пролепетал Джаред, отчаянно пытаясь держать лицо.  
  
— Он на складе, делает инвентаризацию. Позвать его? — улыбнулась рыжая. В этот момент Джаред мысленно прикинул, сколько посетителей кофейни потенциально могло бы запасть на Дженсена, и ему стало страшно. А что, если он такой не один?  
  
Надо было соглашаться. Это же было частью плана. Превосходного плана, который Джаред хоть и не сам придумал, но нашёл вполне подходящим, чтобы им руководствоваться. Нужно было действовать.  
  
Девушка по-прежнему улыбалась, глядя на Джареда, словно знала, что он собирается флиртовать с Дженсеном. Проклятье.  
  
— Нет. Спасибо, не стоит.  
  
— Будете делать заказ? — спросила она тоном, в котором Джареду явственно послышалось «закажи уже хоть что-нибудь и перестань так трястись».  
  
— Большой чёрный кофе и два пончика, с собой, пожалуйста.  
  
Во вторник Джаред проспал, поэтому в кофейню бежал бегом, чтобы успеть перекусить перед началом занятий. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что видок у него сейчас как у сбежавшего из дурдома психа, пока прямо над ухом не раздался голос Дженсена:  
  
— Привет. Как дела?  
  
Дженсен смотрел прямо на воронье гнездо на Джаредовой голове.  
  
— Эм… О… Привет. А твои как? — отозвался Джаред, пятернёй пытаясь пригладить торчащие во все стороны патлы и гадая, не осталось ли у него на лице отпечатка от подушки.  
  
— Отлично. Принести тебе что-нибудь? — спросил Дженсен тоном, в котором Джаред явственно услышал — «принести тебе расчёску?»  
  
И как только этим ребятам удаётся передавать мысли на расстоянии?  
  
— Большой чёрный кофе и черничный маффин, с собой, пожалуйста.  
  
На следующий день ситуация не исправилась. А после того, как в четверг Джаред умудрился опрокинуть свой кофе прямо на Дженсена и в связи с этим весь день ходил мрачнее тучи, он решил, что от греха подальше в пятницу вовсе не пойдет в кофейню. Вместо этого Джаред купил в кофейном автомате стаканчик отвратительной растворимой бурды и заел её пакетом просроченных чипсов.  
  
Определённо, ему суждено умереть в одиночестве, безответно влюблённому в Дженсена и всеми забытому. Да уж, не о таком он мечтал, поступая в колледж.  
  
_Пункт второй — позорно провален._  
  
***  
  
_Пункт третий: подкараулить его и поговорить с ним._  
  
Неделю Джаред именно этим и занимался. Зрелище было то ещё, когда он, прячась за углами и фонарными столбами, крался за Дженсеном по пятам. Стоило ему хоть на секунду отвлечься, как он тут же терял Дженсена из виду. Несколько раз Чад и Миша сопровождали Джареда — в основном, чтобы поржать, но пару раз и им довелось применить на практике свои (пугающие и подозрительно профессиональные) навыки слежки.  
  
Через неделю Джаред внезапно осознал, что никакой нужды следить за Дженсеном нет. Он и без того был повсюду. Даже занятия у него частенько проходили в том же корпусе, что и у Джареда.  
  
В пятницу Джаред неспешно шёл в общежитие, на ходу что-то жуя, и думал о том, что неплохо было бы перед работой успеть сделать домашнее задание, когда заметил Дженсена, который в компании своих друзей сидел прямо на траве возле здания библиотеки. Кое-кого из них Джаред видел не впервые и уже знал в лицо. На Дженсене были тёмные очки, и он, заливаясь смехом, рассказывал что-то, судя по всему, невообразимо весёлое.  
  
Вряд ли можно было выбрать более удачный момент для того, чтобы подойти и заговорить с ним, но, по закону подлости, зазевавшись, Джаред тут же посадил себе на рубашку огромное пятно горчицы и поспешил смыться из поля зрения Дженсена, пока тот его не заметил.  
  
Закончилось всё по старой схеме — Джаред сидел в прачечной в одних трусах, ждал, пока высохнет его одежда, и сетовал на жизнь, в особенности проклиная момент, когда согласился принять помощь от Миши и Чада.  
  
***  
  
— Я не собираюсь опять за ним следить. Он и так думает, что я чеканурик, не стоит к этому добавлять ещё и сталкерство, — убеждённо заявил Джаред. — Нет. И точка.   
  
— Тебе не придётся ни за кем следить, — Миша потёр руки с видом коварного оверлорда, обдумывающего план по захвату мира. — Группа Кейна сегодня играет на вечеринке. Он меня пригласил. Ты просто пойдёшь со мной.  
  
— Чуваааак! — заржал Чад. — Миша устроил себе свиданку быстрее тебя!  
  
— Это не свиданка. Это вечеринка «До поросячьего визга».  
  
— Что значит «До поросячьего визга»?  
  
— Знаешь, — сказал Миша, задумчиво глядя ему в глаза, — вообще-то, если хорошенько подумать, тебе на такие гулянки ходить ещё рановато.  
  
— Ты всего на два года меня старше, чувак. Что такое вечеринка «До поросячьего визга»?  
  
— Это когда ты сливаешь в одну посуду всё имеющееся бухло, перемешиваешь и пьёшь.  
  
— Какая мерзость! — сказал Чад с такой радостной ухмылкой, что Джареду стало жутко. — Ты просто обязан пойти.  
  
— Звучит кошмарно. По-моему, пытаться заговорить с Дженсеном после такого коктейля — не самая лучшая идея, — сказал Джаред. — Скорее, совсем наоборот.  
  
— Тебе нужно трахнуть этого парня, выбросить из головы свою навязчивую идею и жить дальше, — Чад хотел бы, чтобы это прозвучало ободряюще, но не преуспел.  
  
— Я не хочу жить дальше, — надул губы Джаред. — Я хочу, чтобы по моему дому бегали его собаки. Или кошки, если он кошатник. Даже змеи, хотя я их, блин, ненавижу, но если он их любит, то пусть у меня живут его змеи!  
  
— Непременно, — подмигнул Миша.  
  
— Ой, блин. Просто трахни его, Джей. Тебе это нужно, — сказал Чад. — Отнеси своё колечко к его Мордору.  
  
— Спасибо, Чад. Твоя помощь просто неоценима, — кивнул Джаред. — Да здравствует вечеринка «До поросячьего визга»!  
  
— Под колечком я имел в виду…  
  
— Мы поняли, Чад.  
  
***  
  
Вечеринка оказалась совершенно не такой, как себе представлял Джаред. Он ожидал, что там будет толпа не слишком трезвого, зато громогласного народу, который будет бесноваться и трясти патлами под звуки тяжёлого рока.  
  
На деле всё оказалось далеко не так. Для начала группа состояла всего из двоих участников, которые на акустических гитарах играли кантри-рок. Кроме того, собравшийся народ меньше всего походил на алкоголиков.  
  
Лысый парень за барной стойкой поприветствовал Мишу и немедленно вылил алкоголь, который они принесли с собой, в огромную чашу для пунша, где уже плескалась чёрно-коричневая жижа сомнительного свойства.  
  
Лысого звали Майк, и, как он тут же очень серьёзным тоном объяснил Джареду, лысым он не был, а просто побрил голову, потому что проспорил. Джаред кивнул, нацедил себе стаканчик из чаши и оставил Мишу и Майка обсуждать, как в последнее время изменилось отношение последнего к солнцезащитным лосьонам.  
  
На вкус пойло оказалось кошмарным. Даже начос, щедро сдобренные соусом, не смогли перебить его вкус — во рту у Джареда разгорелось настоящее адское пламя.  
  
— Воду здесь не пьют, если хочешь знать, — произнёс невесть откуда взявшийся Дженсен. — Весь смысл в том, чтобы как следует нахрюкаться.  
  
— Точно, — улыбнулся Джаред. Это, несомненно, был очередной идеальный момент для того, чтобы начать флиртовать. Или хотя бы вовлечь Дженсена в беседу. — Эм… Похоже, это лучший способ заполучить наутро смертельное похмелье.  
  
— Верно, — Дженсен отхлебнул из своего стаканчика и скривился. — Отвратный вкус. Надо закусить.  
  
— Хорошая мысль, — Джареду хотелось биться лбом о стол.  
  
— Ну ещё бы.  
  
— А по какому поводу эта вечеринка «До поросячьего визга»? — спросил Джаред.  
  
— Да просто наш друг Алдис переезжает в Канаду и собирается начать вести там трезвый образ жизни, — улыбнулся Дженсен.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Дженсен пристально смотрел на Джареда, а Джаред смотрел на солёные крендельки на столе. Неловкую тишину нарушали лишь звуки музыки.  
  
— Кстати, я Джаред, — сказал Джаред, отхлёбывая из своего стаканчика и тут же закашливаясь и хватая воздух ртом. — Чёрт.  
  
— Дыши, — засмеялся Дженсен. — Приятно познакомиться, Джаред.  
  
— Мне тоже, — едва выговорил Джаред между приступами кашля.  
  
— Ты всегда такой стеснительный? — спросил Дженсен.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Видя, что больше из собеседника ничего не вытянешь, Дженсен встряхнул головой и улыбнулся.  
  
— Что ж, веселись, Джаред. Ещё увидимся.  
  
Джаред всё ещё пялился на то место, где стоял Дженсен, когда его нашёл Миша.  
  
— Пригласил его на свидание? — тут же спросил тот.  
  
— Нет. Я снова повёл себя как дурак, — покаялся Джаред. — Миша, мне кажется, из-за него я на самом деле становлюсь дураком.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
Джаред вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошие новости: Майк сказал, что познакомился с Дженсеном на гейской вечеринке, — сказал Миша.  
  
Это были отличные новости, правда. Вот только теперь Джаред окончательно понял, как жалко выглядел со стороны. Дженсен, даже стопроцентно будучи геем, не повёлся на его технику не-заигрывания.  
  
— Я обязательно приглашу его куда-нибудь сегодня. Я буду флиртовать с ним, приглашу его и, надеюсь…  
  
— Трахнешь его, — закончил Миша.  
  
— …у нас будет свидание.  
  
Он имел в виду именно это, честное слово. Но тут Дженсен поднялся на сцену и запел вместе с группой. Он краснел и улыбался, а Джаред буквально пожирал его глазами — до того тот был хорош.  
  
— Ты не думал, как жалко всё это выглядит со стороны: ты без ума от парня и ни разу не смог нормально с ним поговорить? — спросил Миша, присаживаясь рядом с Джаредом. — Ты хуже диснеевской принцессы.  
  
— Неправда, я с ним говорил, — возразил Джаред с полным ртом крендельков. Нужно было заесть чем-то алкоголь, прежде чем снова попытаться поговорить с Дженсеном.  
  
— Нет. Ты вёл себя как дурак. А вести себя как дурак — это не значит разговаривать.  
  
— Наверное, если бы про мою жизнь снимали кино, меня мог бы сыграть Майкл Сэра*, — пробормотал Джаред. — У него отлично получаются неловкие ситуации.  
  
_/ *Майкл Остин Сэра (англ. Michael Austin Cera) — канадский актёр, продюсер, сценарист, режиссёр и композитор. /_  
  
— Для этого ему пришлось бы залезть на лестницу, — хихикнул Миша.  
  
— Ты что, пьян?  
  
— И вовсе я не пьян. Это лишь мой третий стаканчик… поросячьего пойла. — Миша сделал паузу. — Ты должен включить свой пьяный мозг и поговорить с ним. Готов поспорить, сейчас он вполне способен выдать что-нибудь дельное. Сочинить парочку улётных историй про твои сексуальные фантазии о мультяшных героях.  
  
— Не путай меня с собой, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
  
В ответ Миша молча схватил Джареда за рукав и потащил к Дженсену. Тот разговаривал о чём-то с Майком и высоким парнем, с которым они обжимались в тот самый первый вечер в баре.  
  
— Привет, Миша, — поприветствовал его Майк. — Народ, Миша — тот самый чувак, который сочиняет эти стрёмные статьи для университетской газеты. Ну, помните, про то, как пригласить на свидание английскую королеву.  
  
— Чувак, они классные! — воскликнул Дженсен. В его голосе сквозило неприкрытое восхищение, от чего сердце Джареда бешено заколотилось, так, что казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди. — Я отправил своей сестре ту, где было про ослика. Ей очень понравилось.  
  
— Спасибо, — Миша даже покраснел, и Джареду до смерти захотелось сфотографировать это чудо и послать снимок Чаду. — А это мой друг Джаред. Он всегда нервничает при виде незнакомых людей, так что не обращайте внимания.  
  
— Неправда, — запротестовал Джаред. Ясно же, что нервничал он только при виде Дженсена.  
  
Впрочем, на этот раз ему удалось принять участие в общем разговоре и даже немного поговорить с Дженсеном, и это было так здорово, что Джаред был готов пуститься в пляс. Дженсен оказался весёлым, хоть и слегка застенчивым. Выяснилось, что он на самом деле любит собак, и когда Дженсен расспрашивал Джареда о приюте для животных, тот втайне мурлыкал про себя «Total Eclipse of the Heart».  
  
— Мне пора, — сказал, наконец, Дженсен, и Джаред неожиданно понял, что они с ним остались наедине, причём, судя по всему, уже довольно давно. — Завтра мой брат приезжает.  
  
— Эмм… — Чёртов мозг!  
  
— Значит, ты нервничаешь, только когда мы наедине?  
  
Джаред в ответ лишь хихикнул.  
  
— Я не совсем понимаю, как это толковать.  
  
— Прости, — выдавил Падалеки.  
  
— Увидимся в понедельник, Джаред.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Дженсен взглянул на него и снова рассмеялся.  
  
_Пункт третий — частичная победа, но в целом — провал._  
  
***  
  
_Пункт четвёртый: смелее, пригласи его на свидание._  
  
— Ты же знаешь. Он меня пошлёт к чёрту, — хмуро сказал Джаред Чаду.  
  
— Раньше тебя это вроде не останавливало.  
  
— Раньше — да. Но сейчас всё усложнилось.  
  
Проблема была не столько в том, что Дженсен мог отвергнуть романтические поползновения Джареда, сколько в том, что Дженсен оказался интересным и милым парнем, и, несмотря ни на что, Джаред легко мог представить, что они с ним могут подружиться. Но если у них появится шанс стать друг для друга чем-то большим, это будет просто прекрасно.  
  
— Когда я об этом задумываюсь, мне кажется, что ваш план был недостаточно хорошо проработан, — сказал Джаред. — Поверить не могу, что я вообще послушал вас, парни.  
  
— Да нам самим не верится, — хохотнул Чад.  
  
***  
  
В понедельник из-за общего собрания факультета ни у Чада, ни у Джареда не было занятий всё утро. Однако, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться этим и отоспаться, Чад вызвался составить компанию Джареду, направлявшемуся в кофейню, объяснив свой внезапный порыв тем, что ему жутко захотелось съесть маффин, хотя Джаред прекрасно понимал, что друг просто хотел понаблюдать, как он снова облажается. Джаред и так-то не был уверен, что сможет сделать всё, как надо, а уж присутствие Чада усложняло задачу в разы.  
  
В кофейне «У Янто» было безлюдно, если не считать Дженсена за стойкой. Джаред счёл это знаком судьбы, которая определённо нашёптывала ему, что пора придумывать имена собакам и покупать почтовый ящик, на котором поместятся оба их имени, его и Дженсена. Это будет хороший, большой ящик. А в случае, если Дженсен его пошлёт, никто хотя бы не увидит его позора.  
  
Разумеется, кроме Чада, который наверняка захватил собой какую-нибудь скрытую камеру, чтобы тут же слить Джаредово позорище в интернет. Засранец.  
  
— Тихо у вас тут, как на кладбище, — сказал Чад.  
  
— Собрание факультета же. Все спят, — объяснил Дженсен. — Привет, Джаред.  
  
— Привет, — неуверенно отозвался Джаред. — Как дела?  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
  
Джаред кашлянул. Чад ткнул его локтем в бок. Джаред не шевельнулся.  
  
— Ты чертовски странный тип, — шепнул Чад нарочито громко, и Дженсен услышал его и улыбнулся.  
  
— Что будете заказывать, парни? — поинтересовался он. — Есть свежие банановые маффины и…  
  
— Дженсен, — перебил его Джаред.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Дело вот в чём. — У Джареда в жизни никогда так не пересыхало во рту. — Это... В общем, вот.  
  
— Ипическая сила, — простонал Чад, приземляясь на ближайший стул.  
  
— Я слушаю, продолжай, — подбодрил Дженсен.  
  
— Ну да. В общем, такое дело, — проговорил Джаред. И больше не смог сказать ничего. Потому что Дженсен смотрел прямо на него и улыбался. Он был просто возмутительно очаровательным в своём голубом фартуке.  
  
— Такое дело, да, я, кажется, догадываюсь, — улыбнулся Дженсен.  
  
— Честное слово, я не всегда так нервничаю, — сказал Джаред, пытаясь не провалиться со стыда сквозь землю.  
  
— Слушай, чувак, — начал было Чад, но его прервал вышедший из кухни высокий блондин.  
  
— Привет, мой сладкий, — голосом с ярко выраженным британским акцентом пропел блондин Дженсену и чмокнул его в щёку. Да как он посмел!  
  
— Привет, дорогой, — в тон ему откликнулся Дженсен, и Джаред почувствовал, как у него подкосились ноги. Как он мог упустить из виду тот факт, что у Дженсена вполне может быть клёвый взрослый английский парень. Дженсен определённо заслуживал клёвого парня. — Кажется, я у тебя свой учебник забыл.  
  
— Чувак! — внезапно воскликнул Чад, так что все вздрогнули. — Мы же собирались встретиться с Мишей. Попозже выпьёшь свой долбаный кофе.  
  
Джаред не двинулся с места, но Чад схватил его за руку и выволок наружу.  
  
— У него есть парень, — тихо произнёс Джаред, когда они отошли уже на достаточное расстояние. — Клёвый парень, который может нормально с ним разговаривать.  
  
— Идём. Тебе нужно напиться, — сказал Чад, выражая тем самым крайнюю степень проявления заботы. — И найти кого-нибудь другого, чтобы потрахаться.  
  
_Пункт четвёртый — провал.  
Операция отменена._  
  
***  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Миша, когда Джаред рассказал ему о крутом англичанине. — Когда мы наводили справки, ничто не указывало на то, что Себастьян может быть его парнем.   
  
Чёрт, у этого паршивца даже имя было клёвое.  
  
— Я думал, он просто его босс.  
  
Так и получилось, что Джаред на этой неделе больше не ходил в кофейню, хотя по-прежнему постоянно и повсеместно встречал Дженсена, который, казалось, подстерегал его за каждым углом, такой шикарный и такой недоступный. Иногда, когда они встречались взглядами, Дженсен пытался завязать разговор, и — невероятно — но теперь, когда на любовном фронте Джареду с ним ничего не светило, он мог почти нормально разговаривать с предметом своей страсти. Хотя чаще всего Джаред всё равно прятался и выжидал, пока на горизонте не станет чисто.  
  
***  
  
На следующей неделе Джаред решил всё-таки превозмочь стыд и пойти в проклятую кофейню. Он даже смог улыбнуться Дженсену, когда тот прокомментировал последнюю заметку Миши про английскую королеву. Это было очень похоже на начало хорошей дружбы, и, хотя в общем и целом ситуация была отстойная, Джареда она устраивала.  
  
Устраивала до самого четверга.  
  
В четверг утром Дженсен обнаружился за стойкой не один, как обычно бывало в такую рань. Себастьян и рыжеволосая девица тоже были там, и все трое хохотали так, словно у них в личной жизни всё шло превосходно. Вот гады.  
  
Дженсен подал ему большой экстра крепкий, не успел ещё Джаред и рта раскрыть, и в груди у него моментально потеплело. Выкуси, Себастьян.  
  
— Булочки с корицей сегодня за полцены, — сказал Дженсен. — Мы случайно заказали их слишком много.  
  
— Тогда мне парочку с собой, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Нельзя упускать такую возможность.  
  
Дженсен рассмеялся.  
  
— Сейчас подогрею их для тебя.  
  
Как только Дженсен скрылся на кухне, Джаред переключил внимание на его коллег, которые продолжали беседовать.  
  
Каково же было его изумление, когда он понял, что Себастьян флиртовал с девушкой! Он улыбался, называл её зайкой и вёл себя абсолютно неподобающе. Дженсен же был совсем рядом, за стенкой! Однако, когда тот вернулся, то не обратил на происходящее никакого внимания, а если даже и обратил, то не подал виду. Джареду жутко захотелось дать Себастьяну в морду.  
  
— Забей на него, — сказал Дженсен, протягивая Джареду пакет с тёплыми булочками. — Его хлебом не корми — дай пофлиртовать.  
  
— А ты что, не против? — не смог удержаться от вопроса Джаред.  
  
— Нет. А с чего вдруг? — нахмурился Дженсен. — Погоди. Ты что, решил, что он мой парень?  
  
— А разве нет?  
  
Дженсен покачал головой, и у Джареда в голове моментально опять зазвучала «Total Eclipse of The Heart». Ему хотелось запеть, но вместо этого он лишь сообщил:   
  
— Я думал, что да.  
  
Дженсен смотрел на него и улыбался, и Джаред понял, что его собственное лицо вот-вот треснет от улыбки. Наверное, он был похож на маньяка, потому что рыжая и Себастьян — который теперь казался ему вполне приятным парнем — уставились прямо на него.  
  
— Эм… — было всё, что он смог сказать. Да растудыть твою туды!  
  
— По-моему, — сообщил Дженсен с улыбкой, — сейчас самое время пригласить меня на свидание.  
  
Сердце Джареда решило, что самое время выскочить из груди.  
  
— Правда? — спросил он.  
  
— Абсолютная, — ответил Дженсен и сделал многозначительную паузу.  
  
— О. Точно, — выдохнул Джаред. — Ты не хотел бы пойти со мной на свидание?  
  
Дженсен просиял.  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  
Джареду отчаянно хотелось перегнуться через барную стойку и поцеловать Дженсена, но Себастьян прервал его, прежде чем он успел двинуться.  
  
— Так, я включил камеру на своём сотовом. Можете начинать.  
  
И момент был упущен.  
  
— Эм… мне пора на занятия, — сказал Джаред Дженсену. — Я позвоню тебе позже?  
  
— А у тебя есть мой номер?  
  
— Наверняка он есть у Миши.  
  
— Серьёзно? Кошмар какой, — сказал Дженсен. — Ну ладно тогда. Увидимся.  
  
Джаред был уже на полпути к выходу, когда Дженсен окликнул его.  
  
— Это значит, что теперь ты сможешь нормально разговаривать? — подмигнул он.  
  
— Посмотрим, — ответил Джаред, не переставая улыбаться. — Кстати, что ты думаешь о «Total Eclipse of the Heart»?  
  
— О песне? Она пафосная, но это же классика.  
  
_Пункт четвёртый, вторая попытка — сделано._  
  
***  
  
_Пункт пятый: смажь себя и трахнись с ним._  
  
На третьем свидании они занялись сексом. И, по традиции, когда дело касалось Дженсена, всё опять пошло наперекосяк. Первая попытка обернулась для обоих настоящей катастрофой. Во второй раз дело пошло немного лучше, но всё равно закончилось диким ржачем и парой синяков.  
  
— Раньше у меня таких проблем не было, — сказал Дженсен, и перевернул Джареда на спину, чтобы попробовать ещё раз.  
  
С третьей попытки всё вышло охренительно.  
  
_Пункт пятый, третья попытка — получилось._  
  
***  
  
— Знаешь, — признался Дженсен немного позже. — Тебе вовсе не нужен был план, чтобы меня соблазнить.  
  
— Что? — чуть не подавился Джаред.  
  
— Я бы в любом случае согласился. По тебе было видно, как ты этого хотел, но все эти твои заикания и слежка…  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь про план соблазнения? И про слежку?  
  
— Он висит у тебя на холодильнике, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен. — И, знаешь, из тебя фиговый сталкер. Кроме того, Крис рассказал мне всё про ваш план. Он ведь снабжал Мишу информацией. — Дженсен замолчал и задумался. — У нас реально жуткие друзья.  
  
— Да уж. Значит, ты знал, что я хочу сходить с тобой на свидание и сам хотел того же самого? И ничего мне не сказал? — Джаред был в шоке, он страдал, ему срочно нужно было ещё больше целительного секса, чтобы излечить эту боль. — А я мучился!  
  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Ты был такой очаровательный и неуклюжий.  
  
— Ты ужасный человек, — сказал Джаред.  
  
— И всё равно я тебе нравлюсь. — Дженсен поцеловал его. — Ты же понимаешь, что это ненормально?  
  
— Значит, я ненормальный, — сказал Джаред и не удержался, чтобы не поцеловать Дженсена в ответ. — Но ты всё равно ужасный человек.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
***  
  
_План Чада и Миши, как устроить Джареду секс с Дженсеном Эклзом: выполнено._  
  
Конец


End file.
